Bedside Manners
by Cerberus Revised
Summary: The saga continues as does the re-uploading... Hiroki "Kami" and Nowaki "Kusama," from "The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus" are back. Lots of fun and games and Hiroki in a nurse's costume. Rated M. Brief cameos by Romantica and Terrorist. Enjoy!
1. Catalog

**Summary: **

**I had so much fun writing "The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus" and the response to it was so great, I couldn't stay away from trying my hand at another one. So here is the next Kami and Kusama serial lemon. A special thanks to Chiharu Moka for the suggestion of the nurse's costume.**

**So this is a fun romp with lots of general naughtiness and then a lovely slide into sweet sensual sex. Junjou Egoist, with cameos by Romantica and Terrorist.**

**If you are offended by adult content or are of an age where you should not be reading such material, I ask that you close out of this story now. I also respectfully ask that if you have issue with the content of my fics or any other aspect of them, that you please PM me and do not report this story to FF. That way the people who enjoy reading such stories may continue to do so.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> **Seme Nowaki and Seme Hiroki... Hooray for versatility!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bedside Manners<strong>

**Chapter One: Catalog**

* * *

><p>It was a miserable Monday morning. At least that was Hiroki's first thought after spending a pleasant weekend with Nowaki and now finding himself faced with another week of teaching the cream of Tokyo's mediocrity.<p>

This realization so depressed him that for a moment, he seriously entertained rolling back over and falling asleep again. But then, considering how attentive Nowaki had been that weekend to all of his particular needs, Hiroki decided to give his partner a break and get up even though Nowaki had only tried to rouse him ten times so far.

While it was true that there were times when he really was seriously impossible to awaken, there were also times, not as infrequent as one might think, when he was completely conscious of Nowaki's gentle attempts to wake him.

Sometimes, in fact, Hiroki kept track. He even had a little journal going on his laptop where he cataloged the cutest and most creative of Nowaki's antics in this particular aspect of their relationship. He had the journal hidden within several layers of folders. He would have been mortified if anyone ever found out he was given to such a sentimental practice, especially Nowaki.

Hiroki yawned, stretched, got up, and quietly opened the bedroom door. Peering out, he saw his lover.

Nowaki was sitting at their dining room table with his back to him. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms and the visible glory of his naked torso stirred Hiroki's heart and threatened to stir some other places too. Hiroki found himself transfixed as he looked upon Nowaki's wonderful physique.

How he loved those broad shoulders.

_I ought to._

Hiroki blushed thinking about the amount of time he'd spent with his legs draped over them the last two days.

Looking down, an automatic response to his embarrassment, Hiroki suddenly realized he was wearing the top of Nowaki's pajamas and nothing else.

_How the hell did this happen? _

He clearly remembered both of them going to bed in their own gear. Hiroki was suddenly curious if there had ever been a medical study done to determine if too much sex could cause short-term memory loss.

Setting his consternation to the side, Hiroki's interest in finding out what was holding Nowaki's attention so intensely over took him. As he glided silently up behind Nowaki, he saw that the man was reading something, something t he obviously found very engrossing.

He wondered what it might be.

_A new medical text or journal perhaps?_

Hiroki felt a small swell of pride at how hard his partner worked to keep on top of the latest medical trends.

Maybe it was one of those ridiculous shoujo manga that Nowaki liked to read: the ones he kept secreted in a box in the closet, hidden. Nowaki didn't know that sometimes during lonely nights while he was at work, if he wasn't in the mood to reread the love letters Nowaki had written him while he was in America, Hiroki would pull these manga out and read them too as a way of being close to the big dork.

If it was the shoujo, this could provide a wonderful opportunity for him to do some serious teasing.

Hiroki was almost smiling, that was, until he peeked over his lover's inky head and saw what Nowaki really was looking at.

It actually took him a moment to process what he was seeing. Once he realized what the object of Nowaki's careful contemplation was, however, his eyes widened in horror and then narrowed as a fierce scowl furrowed his brow.

Hiroki took a step back, crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his voice casual. "Good Morning, Nowaki."

Nowaki shot up as if he'd just been poked with a cattle prod. Hiroki noted that it was a good thing he'd stepped away, as Nowaki knocked his chair completely over in his hurry to stand up. The cosplay catalog that he'd been studying fluttered like a wounded bird to the floor beside his feet.

"Uhh, Hiro-san…" Nowaki rubbed his shaggy black head. "What are you doing up already? I've only tried to wake you up…"

"Ten times so far, yeah I know." Hiroki looked at Nowaki the same way he did his students when they were engaged in forbidden activities, like daring to talk or text in class. The Demon was pleased to find that this expression had the same effect on his overgrown lover as it did his pupils: Nowaki was frozen in terror.

"So, what were you reading there, Nowaki?" Hiroki bent down to pick up the perverted periodical.

"Ummm, Hiro-san, you really don't need to look at that. Uhhh, it's nothing really." Nowaki stuttered a bit as he reached forward and tried to snatch the magazine out of Hiroki's hands, but the professor was too quick for him.

Hiroki, flipped through the pages, nonchalantly as he began walking into the kitchen toward the cupboard where they put the trash and recycling. He managed to keep his calm until he noticed that his giant had gone to the trouble of circling certain items.

"What in the hell is this, Nowaki?"

Nowaki was still standing; his head hung down in what Hiroki hoped was an attitude of shame. Then Hiroki noticed to his dismay, that now Nowaki was upright, there was one part of the man that did not seem ashamed at all and was in fact, raised up at the moment quite proudly, tenting his pajama bottoms.

"Nothing," Nowaki said softly.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look like nothing to me!" Hiroki waved his hand between the offending magazine and Nowaki's offending member. "What is it with you and costumes?"

Nowaki looked at Hiroki sheepishly.

"I don't know, Hiro-san. I just like thinking about you in different ways I guess. Imagining you in a costume just makes you seem so sexy."

Seeing Hiroki's eyes narrow even further, he added, "Not that you aren't sexy all the time exactly the way you are, Hiro-san."

"Can it, pervert!" Hiroki barked. This morning he was impervious to Nowaki's flattery.

_Well, almost._ Hiroki blushed and dropped the catalog in the trash. "No more costumes."

Nowaki looked him like he'd had just told him he had decided to go out and murder a hundred kittens.

"Seriously, Nowaki."

"But I thought you had fun the last time we played, Hiro-san." Nowaki looked incredibly sad.

Hiroki thought he had reached the extent of his ability to blush, but apparently not. He felt a new wave of heat roll over him as he recalled their last "play date." They had romped so hard that the costume had been destroyed and he couldn't sit properly for days afterwards.

"I did," Hiroki admitted cautiously. Then realizing he was being swayed, he snapped out of it. "Nowaki, are you unhappy with our sex life?"

Nowaki looked shocked. "No, Hiro-san, of course not, except…" He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I wish we could do it more often."

"What are you talking about, dumb-ass!" Hiroki sputtered, "We have sex almost every night, or day, that we have any real time together."

"Yes, Hiro-san but usually only once."

"Well, don't we make up for that on the weekends? Look at the last two days. How much do you expect me to take and still be mobile?" Hiroki was indignant.

Now it was Nowaki who was blushing. "Well, Hiro-san, you could always…"

Hiroki was shocked when he realized what Nowaki was alluding to. "Nowaki, are you asking me to...?"

"You're always so shy, Hiro-san. You should be more confident. You really have no need to feel…"

The earnestness in Nowaki's voice was painful to Hiroki. His brow took on a new furrow; he did not like where this conversation was heading.

Nowaki stopped himself from saying anything further. He sensed Hiro-san's discomfort and wondered if he hadn't already said too much. He inwardly sighed; he knew he needed to redirect the conversation before Hiro-san got too upset.

He decided to go with an old standard.

"Hiro-san, can we get a puppy?"

"What?" Hiroki was flummoxed by Nowaki's sudden question. "No, you cannot get a puppy, you giant goof! We've been over this a million times!

Nowaki hung his head as though defeated, but internally he allowed himself a sly smile.

"Go take your shower, Nowaki, and I'll fix breakfast. It's my turn anyway." Hiroki waved Nowaki and all his crazy requests away.

"Or we could skip breakfast and you could join me, Hiro-san." Nowaki's sly smile had crept from the inside out. His blue eyes beckoned enticingly from beneath shaggy bangs.

"No, horndog! I have to meet Miyagi early to go over some thesis proposals. So you better take care of yourself or make sure that shower is freezing. I want to see that dragon sleeping by the time you come back out for breakfast."

Hiroki stopped cold, shocked to hear his alter ego, Kami's, nickname for Nowaki's cock come out of his mouth.

Nowaki caught it too and his whole body suddenly seemed to glow.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiroki growled. "Go!"

Nowaki sighed, slumped, and dimmed, but he obediently headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Hiroki shook his wild auburn head. He knew Nowaki had thrown out the puppy question as a diversion, and to be honest, he had been glad for it.

He frowned, thinking about Nowaki's first request.

It wasn't as if Nowaki really ever asked him for anything, outside of that stupid puppy. He always just seemed grateful to accept whatever was offered. And while Nowaki could be annoying at times, he really was always so good about making sure that his Hiro-san was satisfied.

Hiroki felt a slight flush of shame knowing this generosity was not always equally returned.

_Still…_

Opening the cupboard under the sink, Hiroki and glanced down at the glossy pages winking at him from inside the bin. He started, when he heard Nowaki move from their bedroom where he had picked up his clothes into the bath.

Once he heard the bathroom door close and the water begin running, Hiroki sighed with relief and set about making breakfast, but not before Kami rose up, grabbed the catalog out of the trash, and stuck it in Hiroki's school bag.

* * *

><p><strong>"After sex, you always wear the pajama pants. Your uke will wear the shirt, lest he wishes to tempt you again with his perky, pink nipples." From <strong>**_The Seme Handbook_**** from Dangerous Pleasure Scanlations. If you haven't read it, you definitely should.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Costume

**AN: **

**So I am returning this fic to its place here on FF. Many thanks to those of you who have asked me through reviews and PMs for its reposting.**

**Warning: Egoist sex and lots of it, in all sorts of configurations. As always, I ask that if you have issue with sexual content or are not of an appropriate age that you leave this story now and go reading elsewhere. If you take offense at the content or some other aspect of my fics, I ask that you please PM me rather than report the story to FF. That way the people who enjoy reading such works can continue to have access to these pieces.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**

* * *

><p><strong>Bedside Manners<strong>

**Chapter Two: Costume**

* * *

><p>Hiroki was sitting in his office at the University waiting for Miyagi to get there. Ever since the senior professor's young boy-toy had moved in with him it seemed he was not as prompt with his morning arrivals to their office as he previously had been.<p>

Hiroki was trying very hard to focus on the stack of papers in front of him as he waited, but his conversation with Nowaki that morning kept returning to him.

_Is that really what Nowaki wants? For me to top him more often? _Hiroki turned the question over and over in his mind.

Now, he had no problem sucking Nowaki's cock, in fact, he really enjoyed it. And though he would never admit it, he was proud of his oral skills, including those that extended well-beyond lecturing.

_But the other…_

_It's not like I haven't ever topped Nowaki…_ Hiroki felt himself blush deeply at the thought.

So, okay, usually when it happened he had been drinking a bit: alcohol had a way of making one brave. And wasn't that part of what Nowaki had been admonishing him about that morning? Confidence?

Hiroki sighed. Maybe there was a way he could find to grant Nowaki's request that that wouldn't involve a debilitating hangover the next morning. His eyes drifted down to the school bag sitting on the floor next to his feet.

_Come on Hiroki,_ Kami teased in the back of his mind._ It's only a little magazine... What can it hurt to take a closer look?_

Hiroki got up and crossed the floor to make sure the office door was locked.

"At least I'm smarter than Miyagi and Takatsuki-kun in that regard," he snorted. He sat back down at the desk, shot a guilty glance around the office, and took the cosplay catalog out of his bag.

He flipped through the pages slowly.

Reading with intention was a skill he had honed to a fine art over the course of his career in literature. So now this was an automatic response, whether he was analyzing a five hundred year-old scroll or the ingredient label on a cereal box.. The catalog was no exception and he paid special attention to anything that his lovely dumb-ass doctor had circled.

_What kinds of weirdos wear this stuff?_ Hiroki asked himself, as he mentally checked off Nowaki's selections.

No, he had no desire, to dress up as someone from "Sailor Moon."

He thought the "Bleach" costumes looked rather dignified until Kami spoke up and accused him of being stodgy.

_Fine_, Hiroki finally conceded. _You're so gung ho, you pick!_

His alter ego was delighted and immediately set to work. Maybe an established character wasn't the way to go. Maybe the best thing to do would be to get something a bit more generic where they could develop their own narrative. That certainly had worked well the last time.

For Hiroki, now, it was a bit like looking over someone's shoulder, watching Kami cruise the catalog. _Hmmm. The Lolitas are a bit too much like the maid's costume from last time._

_No cat suits,_ Kami thought, because while he didn't mind wearing feminine attire, he did not wish to don something so closely associated with "pussy."

Hiroki was shocked by Kami's vulgarity, but this didn't dampen his alter-ego's enthusiasm at all.

Kami got very excited at the school girl uniforms, but Hiroki protested. Although he did get a sudden mental picture of his giant in one: white socks clinging to Nowaki's long muscular legs; that short plaid skirt barely covering the man's hot ass in tight panties; crisp white blouse, open and perhaps tied in front revealing that gloriously packed abdomen.

_Maybe, Kusama's costume fetish is not so crazy…_ Kami whispered.

Hiroki squirmed in his chair, suddenly realizing to his mortification, he'd gotten hard. "Shut up and make a decision, dumb-ass!" Hiroki cursed at… well, at himself.

He needed to make a choice so he could get to the bathroom and "compose" himself before Miyagi arrived, because unlike his senior professor, Hiroki did have a policy against masturbating in their shared office space.

Hiroki shuddered, remembering the last time he'd walked in on Miyagi having cell sex with his Takatsuki brat on his lunch hour.

Then it appeared.

It hovered on the page like a most lovely mirage. Hiroki noted that unlike most things, this item had been circled twice.

_It's perfect_, Kami agreed looking at the crisp lines of the pure white nurse's costume. Even better it came with white thigh-high stockings and a charming peaked cap.

Hiroki brought out his laptop and logged in to the catalog's website. There was no way he was going to complete this transaction using one of the University computers. He went to the site, set up his account, and was about to hit purchase, when Kami, who'd been privy to Hiroki's plaid Nowaki-chan dream, made another suggestion.

It made Hiroki nervous, but with Kami bolstering him, he added a few more items to his list, his cheeks burning beneath the heat of his blush. Finally, he hit "_send_."

Just in time too, because no sooner had Hiroki closed his computer, than he heard Miyagi's key in the door.

Hiroki set his laptop to the side and painted on a ridiculous grin to greet the other professor. He was worried that Miyagi would get suspicious about the locked door.

Fortunately, Miyagi was not at all concerned with his auburn-haired junior. He gave no thought to the locked door. His mind was still fogged from his morning's excesses. But had he seen Hiroki smiling… well that would have certainly made him suspicious, if not also terrified.

Hiroki lost his grin as Miyagi walked towards him, offering his usual three syllable mutilation of the honorable Kamijou name followed by his diabetic endearments. "Kam-i-jou, my sweet honey, I hope that Kusama-kun left you at least a little energy for going over those thesis drafts this morning."

To his horror, Hiroki suddenly realized that he hadn't put the catalog away and it was sitting out quite visibly on his desk. He scowled and quickly stuck it in the middle of a large stack of files he needed to go through.

Blessedly for Hiroki, Rather than latching on to his junior, the older man went straight to his desk in search of a cigarette. Shinobu had taken to confiscating them at home, trying to break him of the habit, and he had smoked the last in the pack he kept in his car twenty minutes ago on his way to the University.

"Ummm. Give me five minutes, Professor Miyagi," Hiroki said as he rose rather carefully from his desk and pulled on his blazer, gathering it in the front. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Kamijou." Miyagi was now cheerfully polluting their office, while simultaneously already checking his phone to see if his lovely Shu-chin had sent him any texts/sexts yet, as they had been apart for an hour already. He looked up just long enough to glance at his colleague as Hiroki made his way to the door.

"Oi, Kamijou," Miyagi counseled. "You'd better ask that giant of yours to ease up on you. You're looking stiffer than usual today."

"You don't know the half of it, Professor," Hiroki half-muttered under his breath as he quickly slipped out the door to head to the men's room.

* * *

><p>Just as soon as he'd finished "composing" himself, Hiroki called Akihiko to let his friend know that he had ordered a surprise for Nowaki and didn't want it coming to their home. This had seemed the best option. He certainly couldn't have it sent to the University, and having it arrive at their apartment, where Nowaki might intercept it, was just as bad.<p>

After a moment it became clear Akihiko obviously answered the phone while he had his mouth full of something.

"Look, Akihiko, I'm sorry to bother you at breakfast. I can call back later."

"No need, please continue. Tell me about this surprise, Hiroki," Akihiko mumbled.

Hiroki made up some lame story to give his old friend, but was rather distracted by the noises he was making. _Doesn't the idiot know it's rude to eat while on the phone?_

Hiroki was about three sentences into his lie when he heard the obviously muffled moans of Akihiko's "boarder" and his lit student, Takahashi Misaki.

Misaki managed to slip his mouth out from under Akihiko's hand at the same time Hiroki realized what was going on. And Akihiko, the silver-haired, sex addict was treated to hearing himself called "Pervert!" in stereo as the two men yelled at him in unison.

"I'm calling you later, Akihiko. You deviant!" Hiroki shouted. "Oh and by the way, Takahashi's in my Intro class first period, so you better not make him fucking late."

As he was hanging up he heard Misaki gasp weakly, "Thank you Kamijou-sensei…" The rest of whatever the boy had been planning to say was drown out in a pleasure-filled groan.

_No wonder Takahashi is such a bad student,_ Hiroki thought as he snapped his phone shut. He almost felt sorry for him.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed by after Hiroki had placed his order and, until Akihiko had called him yesterday to tell him his package had arrived, he had all but forgotten his impulsive purchase. Meanwhile, Nowaki, in his sweet Nowaki way, had restrained himself from bringing the matter up again. As a result, things had basically settled back down to their normal routine.<p>

In hindsight, it was probably not a good decision to have had the package shipped to Akihiko's.

Hearing Akihiko's smug purr on the other end of his cell had caused Hiroki to relive the embarrassment of that awkward morning's events all over again. To make matters worse, he had been forced to promise the man a scenario for his next BL novel to keep the authorial busybody from opening his package.

Now that his order had come in, however, Hiroki was also faced with the troubling decision of whether or not he should disrupt his and Nowaki's returned "status quo."

Hiroki contemplated this behind closed lids as he lay in bed listening to Nowaki puttering around in the kitchen making breakfast. He continued to lie there, feigning sleep until the fifteenth time Nowaki tried to wake him. Then, resolved, Hiroki quietly got up, grabbed his clothes, ducked into the bathroom, and quickly pulled himself together.

He still wasn't sure if he could do it: Kami's plan was so bold. Then he thought about his sweet, long-suffering giant and everything he put him through. Hiroki knew it was time to "sac up" as they say.

Since he had the day off, he had plenty of time to go pick his items up and make things ready for his and Nowaki's "play date" that evening.

Nowaki was shocked to see his beloved dressed and ready for the world so early on his day off. "Hiro-san, I'm making breakfast," he said, offering a sweet smile. His grin quickly faded, however, when he saw Hiroki making a beeline for the door.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki turned down the burner and followed Hiroki to the entry. "Don't you want to eat with me before I have to go to work?"

Hiroki knew by the expression on his giant's face the younger man already knew his answer.

"I'll pick something up while I'm out." He grumbled "I have a whole bunch of errands to run this morning. Do you have to be at the hospital after your other job?"

"You know I do, Hiro-san." Nowaki sighed. He should have known better: Hiro-san had been grading when he'd relayed this information. "I told you last night I have the early shift after work today.

"But Tsumori-senpai texted me this morning and asked me if I would cover his late shift too."

Hiroki suddenly stopped in the midst of pulling on his shoes. "And what did you tell him?" His eyes narrowed as he looked up.

Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck and tried very hard not to appear hopeful. "I haven't answered yet. I didn't know what your plans were for the evening."

"Good," Hiroki growled. "Tell him to fuck off! And be sure that you come straight home after your shift."

If that answer didn't stun Nowaki, the next action Hiroki took certainly did. Blushing madly, Hiroki, straightened, pulled Nowaki down by his shirt collar, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Then he released his astounded lover.

"Here, Nowaki, take this." Hiroki quickly slipped something into his young doctor's large hand and closed Nowaki's fingers around it before bolting out the door.

"Tonight. Don't be late!" He shouted over his shoulder as he fled, face beet red.

Once he'd regained his ability to move, Nowaki looked down and slowly uncurled his fingers. When he saw what Hiro-san had given him, his big heart skipped a beat. There in his palm lay a panda barrette.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know the significance of the panda barrette, I suggest you check out my story "The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus." <strong>

**Regarding costumes: "You don't have to think to hard for the perfect birthday present for your uke- just do him eight times in a row. On the other hand, the only acceptable present for you is your uke wearing an apron and nothing else." From ****_The Seme Handbook_**** by Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Cheers,** **Cerberus**


	3. Chapter 3: Conflicted

**Bedside Manners**

**Chapter Three: Conflicted**

* * *

><p>Hiroki arrived at Akihiko's condo just in time to all but collide with Misaki who was hurrying out, late for his classes. The poor college student was in the midst of trying to zip up his fly on his way out the door, only to find his feared literature professor standing there.<p>

"Ah, Kamijou-sensei…" Misaki started to launch into some flustered explanation, but Hiroki just shook his head and said:

"I know Takahashi… he's a pervert."

At this the youth simultaneously let out a sigh of relief and blushed furiously. Misaki nodded hitched up his backpack and rushed out the door.

"Takahashi, your shirt is on inside out!" Hiroki called after Misaki. He heard the boy exclaim something like "Stupid horny rabbit!" as Misaki started pulling his shirt off in the hall on his way to the elevator.

When Hiroki turned back towards the apartment, he was a bit shocked to see Akihiko standing in the doorway. His friend had apparently witnessed at least part of his and Misaki's exchange, for while his face held its usual cool expression, Akihiko's eyes were lit with a self-satisfied amusement.

"How do you make him look like _that_ and you stay looking like this? Hiroki asked gesturing from the hallway back to Akihiko. The man was dressed impeccably in his usual refined attire. Before Akihiko could offer any explanation, Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

Hiroki felt himself blushing as he looked at his smugly grinning silver-haired friend. "You have my package, Akihiko?"

"Well good morning to you too, Hiroki," Akihiko said with far too much aplomb for Hiroki's comfort. "Don't you want to come in?"

"No, I don't want to come in," Hiroki growled. He could feel the red intensifying in his cheeks: Akihiko was being entirely too cheerful.

"I just want to get my box and get home." Hiroki added, trying to throw the other of balance, "I have a schedule to maintain, Akihiko. Unlike some people I know, who seem to think that the world will adjust to suit their timeline."

The problem with Akihiko was that while lateness might bother most people, he, in all honesty, just didn't care. So rather than feel any shame at his friend's jab, Akihiko merely continued to stare at Hiroki and countered, his voice purposely bland:

"I wouldn't be so brusque if I were you, Hiroki. Not if I truly wanted my box of costumes."

"Costumes?" Hiroki blanched. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "What in the hell makes you think it's costumes, Akihiko?" Hiroki was sure his cheeks were so red they must look like they were bleeding.

"Well, perhaps it could be that since you used this address for your purchase, I have now started receiving their catalogs in the post," Akihiko purred, though his eyes narrowed.

"You should stop by next week. I am sure Misaki will want to personally thank you for the new 'Lolita' look he'll be wearing tomorrow night."

"Honestly, Hiroki," Akihiko began searching his pockets for a cigarette. "How did you ever allow that giant of yours to corrupt you this much?"

"I'll have you know, Akihiko, that this is entirely my doing!" Hiroki retorted angrily before he realized what he was admitting to.

Akihiko reached around behind him and grabbed the package. He would have liked to have teased Hiroki more, but he had just noticed Aikawa stepping out of the elevator. He handed the box to the professor and snorted. "Yeah right, Hiroki, this is your idea. The next thing you'll be telling me is that you plan to top Kusama-san too.

"Regardless, remember, you owe me some Junai details and I shall expect them." Akihiko closed the door quickly and locked the bolt lock before his editor burst in or his old friend decided to tear him a new one for making such a disparaging remark about his "versatility."

"I saw you, Sensei!" Aikawa yelled down the hall. "You better have that book done by the time I get in there!"

Hiroki, now that he had his box, set his fury at the author aside: he'd deal with Akihiko later. He nodded to Akihiko's editor nervously and then stepped quickly away, as Aikawa started pounding on the door.

"Get your poetic posterior out here, Sensei! Before I have to break down the door!"

As he rapidly walked away from the continuing din, Hiroki had reflected: there were times he was grateful that he liked men and this was one of them.

* * *

><p>Hiroki's cheeks burned bright at the memory, but thankfully, that embarrassing exchange was behind him and at last he was home.<p>

All the way back from Akihiko's he had been imagining the most embarrassing scenarios. Things like the package getting caught in the door of the train and the contents coming out, or getting hit by a car and having the box burst and the costumes suddenly decorating the Tokyo streets. And yet these visions were still not nearly as mortifying as picking the things up from Akihiko's flat had been.

Unfortunately, now, a whole new world of mortification awaited him within a seemingly benign cube of a cardboard.

Hiroki looked with trepidation at his parcel and then at the clock. He still had plenty of time to make all the necessary preparations. He could almost feel Kami peeking over his shoulder as he opened the box with slightly trembling hands. He took out the first garment out, slipped it out of its protective plastic bag and held it up before him.

_Oh it's lovely,_ Kami breathed. _Though we should iron it. It needs to look crisp._

Hiroki frowned: usually Nowaki did all the ironing. The anxiety-ridden academic pushed this thought to the side and continued to unpack his box. Hiroki laid out all the various parts on the bed. He ran his fingers through his tangled cinnamon locks and found his dread increasing.

He knew he should try everything on to make sure it fit before going to all the trouble of setting everything up for his "play date" with his giant.

Hiroki stripped out of his clothes. He had been able to order everything that he needed to complete the costume online. Now the only trouble was deciding where to start.

He picked up the slender white thong and eyed it skeptically. He wasn't really all that keen on wearing one, but Kami had advised against visible panty lines. Though it looked uncomfortable, Hiroki would have to be the first to admit, it would probably not be the most painful thing he'd had between his ass cheeks… not by a long shot.

He slipped into it and was pleasantly surprised that it held him rather well and after a minute or so the sensation of wearing it was almost negligible. Then he slipped into the garter and the white thigh high stockings.

_How in the hell do women deal with these things? _He wondered. _You'd think people with the ability to be able to navigate such difficult operations by now would be ruling the world._ In the end he had to let Kami come out and help him.

_What? No bra?_ His alter-ego, Kami, suddenly piped in.

"Hell no!" Hiroki snorted.

_But you'd look so sweet in a padded push up! You're just no fun at all, Kamijou_, Kami pouted.

"Please shut up and just help me get into this dress."

After some awkward maneuvering, Hiroki found himself ensconced if the white nurse's outfit. It fit his body snugly.

It was a bit tight across his shoulders and chest, but that was because he was broader there than the costume's intended wearers. He'd had a hell of a time deciding on what size to get. It did, however, accentuate his flat stomach (Hiroki was proud of his tight abs) and gave a nice curve to his ass.

Hiroki put the peaked cap on and donned the expensive tranny shoes. He then wobbled his way over to the full length mirror (full length for him, it cut Nowaki off at the chest) and looked at himself.

_You look amazing,_ Kami whispered.

Hiroki crossed his arms and glowered at his reflection. "I _look_ like a man in a dress."

The longer he gazed at himself more foolish Hiroki began to feel. "There is no way in hell I am going to be able to top Nowaki looking like this." He waited for Kami's response, but his alter ego was silent. In fact it almost felt as if Kami had suddenly slipped away from him completely.

Hiroki wobbled his way back over to the futon and sat down. He threw himself back and covered his face with one of his arms._ Fucking Kami, abandoning me in my hour of need. _

Hiroki knew on a certain level, however, that Kami had left because he needed to do this one himself.

_But how? _

There had to be some way to work this out, some angle he wasn't looking at that would enable him to still please Nowaki and yet maintain some semblance of dignity. He turned the problem over and over in his mind, like a dog worrying a bone.

_What am I really so worried about? Nowaki loves me and will no doubt be happy with whatever I give him._

But Hiroki didn't just want his giant happy. He wanted Nowaki so blissed out that the man wouldn't be able to formulate a coherent thought.

As smart as Nowaki was, this was no easy task.

_Besides, where is that Kamijou strength?_ _The command that enables me to possess true dominating control over my students?_

_"Possess…"_

Hiroki sat up suddenly. That was who he needed today: _not Kami but the Demon Kamijou!_

A new idea and a devilish smile seized Hiroki at the same moment. He quickly stripped out of the uniform and stuck the costume back in the box. He hid this under a bunch of things on the floor in his side of their closet.

Hiroki threw on his clothes and grabbed his bag as he headed out the door. The Demon Kamijou knew just what he needed.

* * *

><p>Nowaki was relieved it was a light day at the hospital, because try as he might, he had hardly managed to stay focused.<p>

Ever since Hiro-san had put that panda barrette in his hand, his mind had been in a complete tangle. It wasn't as if Hiro-san never initiated things, but the barrettes had a special significance for them. Nowaki was very hard pressed to keep his mind in check and not running away with wild imaginings.

There were all kinds of possibilities Nowaki entertained, from baths to full body massages. _Maybe Hiro-san in another costume…? _Although after that disaster with the catalog, Nowaki thought sadly that the possibility of this was incredibly remote.

The young Doctor all but sprinted to the physician's locker room after his shift. He'd showered there and made as sure as he could, that he was presentable for any eventuality, but nothing could have prepared him for the scene he encountered when he walked in through the door of their apartment.

Nowaki was stunned into silence. Then finally, seeing the setup and his lover… like that…

"Fuck Me…" Nowaki breathed in wonder…

"That just exactly what I intend to do," came a rough growly voice, as Nowaki felt his head pulled down and his mouth captured in a crushing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>*"Semes will hardly ever have sex completely naked. That's an uke thing." From <strong>_**The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations**. **(Referring to the incident with Misaki in the hallway and Hiroki subsequent comment to Akihiko.)**

**Old AN:**

**So, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I got sidetracked by my other fic. "Neko-Hiro." There's like a six chapter lemon in there you might enjoy if you don't mind human and feline-hybrid sexual congress. Also, I was having some issues about the nurses uniform, my mind is not as flexible as I'd like it to be. I knew that if I just gave myself long enough however, my brain would find some way to untie the conceptual knot I'd encountered. I hope you like my resolution in the next chapter and thank you Egoistfangirl… it was your review that lead me there. **

**See, reviewing really does help…so do it!**

**Cheers,**

**Cerberus**


	4. Chapter 4: Conditions

**Bedside Manners**

**Chapter Four: Conditions**

* * *

><p>Nowaki was shocked when he felt Hiroki tongue push adamantly into his mouth. This was nothing like his Hiro-san's usual tentative lingual forays when the older man initiated.<p>

Though he was reluctant to lose the vision that had greeted him, Nowaki closed his eyes and allowed Hiro-san to kiss him deeply. He felt Hiro-san pulling his jacket down off of his shoulders. Once his arms were free Nowaki raised his hands to take his lover's face between his hands.

Nowaki was even more surprised than he had previously been, when he felt his wrists grasped and his arms forcibly brought down to his sides. He opened his eyes and looked down with a befuddled expression.

"Hiro-san?"

"No hands, Nowaki," Hiroki growled, looking directly into Nowaki's dark eyes and blushing only slightly. "That's the first rule of tonight's game... _If_ you want to play."

"No hands at all, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed. The idea of being close to his partner and not being able to handle him was completely foreign.

The reason Hiroki had made this rule was because in truth, Nowaki's hands made him crazy. Even a single stroke by one of the man's fingers made the his flesh burn and he knew if Nowaki touched him there was no way he would be able to ever make it through the scenarios he had planned.

"No hands. You touch… game over." Hiroki stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nowaki took in the image of his scowling lover and the scene that his Hiro-san had created and a delicious shiver coursed down his spine.

"O- Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki exhaled. His usually calm gentle voice sounded just the slightest bit shaky.

But how could he not feel unnerved? Hiro-san had set an amazing stage.

Though the light was slightly dimmer than one would normally find, Hiroki had created a skillful medical examination room where they usually dined. He had hung curtains from hooks he'd affixed to the ceiling. Hiroki had also pulled the single futon out of Nowaki's old room and had set this atop their dining room table. He had even gotten some disinfectant spray which gave their apartment a light but decidedly medicinal smell.

And then of course there was Hiroki himself.

Nowaki let his gaze drift over the man before him. His cinnamon-haired lover was dressed in the most amazing nurse's costume. Seeing Hiro-san's lean form in the outfit that he encountered every day at work was incredibly disconcerting and excruciatingly hot.

If it had been Nowaki's hands rather than his eyes, Hiroki would have been mauled.

Now while it was true Nowaki only had eyes for Hiro-san, that didn't make him oblivious. Hiro-san was sporting the same uniform worn by all the male nurses at Nowaki's hospital. And though he would never have cheated on Hiro-san, it wasn't as if Nowaki hadn't ever noticed a particularly well fit uniform on the men he worked with from time to time during his shifts.

However, in this instant, Nowaki knew he would never be noticing this again because he suddenly couldn't imagine anyone ever filling out such attire better than his Hiro-san.

The scrubs his lover had donned were a smoky green that set off the subtle red tones in Hiro-san's hair and his amazing eye color. The "V" neck cut of the crisp cotton garment gave a glimpse of his prominent collarbones and offered the subtlest tease of Hiro-san's smooth, well defined chest.

Nowaki immediately wanted to run his long fingers around the neck of the top Hiro-san was wearing, to feel the simultaneous texture of both the scrubs and his lover's skin, but the look on Hiro-san's face let him know he meant business tonight. So instead, Nowaki nervously balled his long fingers into fists.

Judging by how hard he was becoming already, it looked like this evening was going to be even harder.

There was more to Nowaki's arousal, however, than just the scrubs, because on top of this Hiro-san had donned a white physician's smock. The man had a stethoscope around his neck and even a little name tag that read _Kamijou Demon P.A_.

Nowaki's eye's widened when he read this. He been rather hoping to have Kami to greet him at the door. This "Demon" on the other hand, was obviously a completely different creature.

The only thing that prevented Hiro-san from completely looking the part was the fact that beneath the hem of his only just slightly overlong pants his feet were visibly bare. This in itself was enough to make Nowaki's breath catch, as he was a bit of a foot man and as far as he was concerned, Hiro-san had the most beautiful feet.

The Demon's eyes followed Nowaki's gaze down. He smirked at the giant and wiggled his toes, acknowledging his purposeful decision to go bare.

Nowaki swallowed hard.

"Uh, Hiro-san…" Nowaki's normally light voice was husky with lust.

Hiroki ignored the plea expressed in the way Nowaki said his name. Instead he stepped up to his lover so that in a moment the two men were standing only inches apart.

Having Hiro-san so close and not being able to touch him was torture. Nowaki was already visibly shaking. It was taking all his will not to pounce on Hiro-san and fuck him into the ground at this point.

The Demon, however, had no mercy. "Can you read what this says, Kusama-sensei?" Hiroki asked holding his name tag up.

Nowaki wasn't sure he could speak until it became clear that Hiro-san was not going to do anything until he was answered.

"It says… uh … Kamijou Demon, Physician's Assistant," he whispered.

"Yes, that's what it says." Hiroki motioned for Nowaki to lean down just a bit.

Nowaki's heart was racing as he complied.

Hiroki moved in towards Nowaki's face until their lips were almost touching. Then just when Nowaki could all but taste the coming kiss, Hiroki moved his soft lips up to his ear instead.

"What that means, Kusama- sensei…" The Demon's hot breath tickled Nowaki's ear and warmed the flesh of his neck. "Is that I am here to assist the Physician in any way I can." Hiroki paused. "And tonight that Physician would be...?"

"Me?" Nowaki breathed. His cock was already desperately throbbing.

"Yes, that's right, Kusama-sensei. You."

A silky mouth engulfed the lobe of Nowaki's ear and he gasped when he felt it pulled with a tender nip. Another teasing bite followed just slightly lower on the sensitive skin of his neck. Nowaki groaned when he felt Hiroki's hands encircle his wrists again. Hiro-san knew him well enough to know, even before he did, that he had been about to raise his hands to touch the Demon.

Hiroki held Nowaki's arms down firmly. He brought his mouth back up to Nowaki's ear, "I understand that doctors make the worst patients." His voice dropped lower, becoming the most sultry growl. "Shall we find out if that's true, Kusama-sensei?"

"Yes… Please…" Nowaki faltered.

"You can call me 'Demon-san' tonight, Kusama-sensei,"

"Yes… Please… Demon-san," Nowaki stammered.

Hiroki dropped Nowaki's hands and grabbed a clipboard off the low table that sat in their entry. "Well then," the Demon began in a very pleased sounding voice, as he moved into the other room. "Why don't we start with your physical?"

* * *

><p><strong>"It's perfectly normal to be able to pin a grown man to the wall only using one hand to grip his wrists." From <strong>_**The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations. **

**If you are wanting to read the Seme Handbook for yourself , along with the Uke Survival Guide you can find these at: **

** www. /notes/i-love-yaoi-rp-3/the-uke-survival-guide-and-the-seme-handbook/10150866060348541 (Just put in the dots and take out the (dots)).**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**FujoshiNinjaNumber6****, Thank you darling for the kind words. What can I say? Making jelly is a hobby of mine.**

**Moonlight at Dusk, Lovely to hear from you again. Yes, it is back and hopefully once it's all up you'll find the new chapter just as pleasing.**

**Ashley Tangerine, You're killing me with your reviews, sweetheart. So funny, I love them. And now you have me contemplating a Lolita Misaki omake for this piece and Shinobu sexting. Naughty girl! **

**Black Flamingo, my cyber uke, hope you're paying attention to all these rules… Seriously though, thank you for mentioning one of the key themes of this story, because even in the midst of a fun-filled lemony romp, the dog still like to offer a message or two. And I am glad you like my Romantica cameos thus far. Now thanks to Ashley T. you can expect at least one more, before this is over.**

**Loopyhutton, thanks for being with me on yet another story. Of course I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

**Bedside Manners**

**Chapter Five: Closer**

* * *

><p>Nowaki trailed after Hiroki as if in a trance and soon found himself standing next to the Demon's makeshift examining table.<p>

"Please sit down, Kusama-sensei," Hiroki's tone was very businesslike and Nowaki found this crisp manner from his partner, rather than Hiro-san's usual uncomfortable communications, incredibly exciting.

Nowaki could hardly stand it; his cock was straining hard in his trousers already, wanting to get at Hiro-san. He sat himself carefully on the edge of the table, trying to focus on anything other than the deep ache pulsing in his groin. He rested his hands nervously on his thighs.

Hiroki took a pair of reading glasses from his pocket and put them on, adjusting them over his nose as he perused the clipboard he was holding.

Nowaki bit his lip. He had always thought his professor was so sexy when he wore his glasses. To be honest, he'd always wanted to fuck a spectacled Hiro-san, but somehow he'd never managed to accomplish this... So far anyway. A ribbon of hope for this possibility wound around his heart and constricted pleasurably.

Nowaki turned his mind from these thoughts and back to observing the Demon. Every move Hiro-san was making was incredibly slow: the tease of it was excruciating.

Hiroki peered at Nowaki over his glasses. "So, Kusama-sensei, what seems to be your presenting problem today?"

Nowaki looked at his lover, he licked his lips and then said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I guess it would be…my… uh… heart."

Hiroki's brow rose in concern. "Oh dear," he said, "I certainly hope it hasn't been broken."

"Nuh…no," Nowaki stammered, then he added truthfully, "but it does feel bruised on occasion."

The Demon's forehead furrowed at this. "Well, that isn't good. I think we definitely should check this out."

Hiroki stepped up to Nowaki so that he was standing just a foot or so away from him. "Kusama-sensei, I am going to make a suggestion before I start this examination."

"Uh…okay," Nowaki said uncertainly.

"I suggest you put your hands down at your sides and hold on tightly to the edge of the table and don't let go unless I tell you to." Hiroki looked at Nowaki in an appraising manner as he said this.

"Seriously?"

"Ummmmmmm," Hiroki nodded his head slowly, all the while giving Nowaki a most intent look.

Nowaki gulped and slowly did as he'd been advised.

Once this was done, Hiroki stepped closer so he was standing just at the edge of the tall man's knees. "Um, Kusama-sensei, I'd like to listen to your heart. I'll need you need to spread your legs so I can get a bit closer."

Nowaki complied by easily moving his knees apart, but he was shocked at how such a simple act could make him suddenly feel so unexpectedly vulnerable.

Hiroki started to move in and then stopped. "A bit wider, please."

Nowaki looked at the calm countenance of partner. It was obvious the Demon knew exactly what he was doing.

Nowaki spread his thighs wider apart and Hiroki stepped up between them. Nowaki wanted to wrap his legs around Hiro-san and pull the man into him, but he resisted the temptation as painful as this was.

Hiroki slowly untucked Nowaki's shirt, ignoring the man's obvious arousal and slid one of his hands smoothly up his patient's hard torso. "You feel quite warm, Kusama-sensei." Hiroki sounded maddeningly casual. "In fact…" his palm slid sensually over the ridged washboard of Nowaki's abs, traveled up the center of the giant's ribcage, and rubbed over the hard swell of firm pectorals.

"I would venture to say you actually feel quite hot." There was a definite smirk on Hiroki's face when he said this.

Nowaki groaned as his lover's hand grazed over the tip of one of his nipples.

"How foolish, I forgot I should be using my stethoscope." Hiroki muttered, suddenly withdrawing his hand. Nowaki panted in frustration, hungry for his lover's touch to return.

Hiroki finally ran his hand up the man's front again. Nowaki felt the cool metal disc of the stethoscope against his heated flesh. He cocked his head slightly as he listened to Nowaki's thudding heart.

"Hmmmmm…" The Demon pursed his lovely lips.

Nowaki wanted so badly to crush his own against that luscious mouth. He leaned his head forward to try and capture a kiss, but Hiroki pulled back and broke contact just in time to avoid it. He looked at his patient with a cocked brow when this failed attempt at contact brought a growl to the surface from deep in Nowaki's chest.

It made Nowaki crazy when Hiro-san seemed to completely ignore this. Instead the Demon PA took his glasses off and coolly observed: "Your heart does seem to beating abnormally fast, Kusama-sensei. I think that in light of this, a much more extensive examination is in order."

Hiroki reached under the table and emerged with a hospital gown in his hands.

Nowaki despite all his discomfort was immediately touched by his lover's attention to detail.

"I'd like you to put this on, but I think, given how rapidly your heart is beating, perhaps I should assist you in getting undressed. I don't want you to over exert yourself in your fragile state." After a moment's pause Hiroki added, "just yet anyway..."

Nowaki was shifting about uncomfortably as he sat there. Restraint was never an area that he'd excelled in. At the moment he could care less about taking off his own clothes, but he literally wanted to rip the devil out of that uniform his partner was wearing.

He flexed his long fingers around the edge of the futon mattress; his knuckles were white. "Hiro-san…" Nowaki bleated softly in his distress. He was shocked to hear the undercurrent of whine in his voice.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Hiroki asked feigning ignorance.

Though his voice was mild, there was a cold edge to it and Nowaki knew that tonight he would be meeting no mercy. He was shocked to find that this in itself was actually even more of a turn on.

"If you would release the table and lift your arms please for just a moment?"

Nowaki was hesitant to oblige he was feeling so stirred. But after a moment he did so.

Hiroki stepped up between Nowaki's spread legs again and reached around his waist. Nowaki groaned when he felt the man's cool, slender fingers curl under the edge of his shirt, the two hands meeting at the base of his spine. Hiroki then slid his hands from there around the edge of the garment, his skin grazing Nowaki's heated flesh as they traveled the younger man's sides.

Hiroki could feel Nowaki's lean sides heaving with the thrill of this subtle touch and it pleased him immensely. He began to slowly lift Nowaki's shirt up, making sure that his hands never lost contact with the man's skin. Even as he pulled the shirt over Nowaki's head, Hiroki's skilled hands slid over the giant's shoulders and down the length of his long arms.

"You can put your hands back where they were now," Hiroki said once Nowaki had been divested of his shirt. He waited and watched Nowaki's internal conflict as his giant debated whether to submit or not.

When Nowaki's hands slowly sank down and gripped the edge of the table, the sight of this was truly delicious.

Hiroki stepped back in and began the same process on this time with Nowaki's pants: arms wrapping round, hands meeting in the middle, fingers curled around the waist band and slowly sliding their way around to the front.

Watching Nowaki, his hands unmoving but his hips rising off the examination table to help him remove his trousers, Hiroki noticed immediately how wet the man's shorts were. (Nowaki's cock had been drooling almost since the moment he walked in the door.)

Hiroki almost lost his professional face when the wonder of a naked Nowaki was finally revealed: that lean chiseled physique and that magnificent package of large heavy balls and a long thick cock.

"Put that on so it opens in the front," Hiroki growled indicating the frock that he's set next to Nowaki.

"But that's not how it…"

"Put it on so that it opens in the front," the Demon repeated, staring Nowaki down without the slightest trace of a blush.

Nowaki did as he was told and noticed that his hands were slightly trembling. He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take, but he was about to find out….

* * *

><p><strong>"Smexing your uke with his glasses is the ultimate goal. If the uke takes off his glasses beforewhile you smex him… you have failed." From **_**The Seme Handbook **_**from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

* * *

><p><strong>God, I am such a fucking tease… This is truly going to be like the world's longest lemon…<strong>

**So for those of you reading, I will try and get a few more chapters reposted, but I am leaving Friday for Tennessee and will be gone for at least a week. I'm not sure that I'll have web access where I am staying. So if I get quiet, you'll know why.**

**Please Review and thanks to those who have reviewed and alerted/favorited this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Tangerine, I know I am torturing you. The Demon is standing by, ready to go with an IV in case you need it for blood loss.<strong>

**Loopyhutton, take replace it with . , FF won't let you post a weblink.**


	6. Chapter 6: Check Up

**Bedside Manners**

**Chapter Six: Check-up**

Now Nowaki had never been one to be shy about displaying his body, though it was true that generally when he and Hiroki had sex, if someone was still wearing any article of clothing it was without a doubt going to be him.

So he had been quite surprised by the sensation he'd experienced sitting completely naked on the examination table in front of an entirely clothed Hiro-san. An unexpected blush blossomed on the giant's cheeks for a moment.

Slipping into the gown, Nowaki thought he might feel less exposed, but the way that the Demon had directed him to put it on, he found to his disquietude, that actually the exact opposite was true. Sitting there in that thin garment, with the front gaping open (Hiro-san had directed him not to fasten the ties once he'd donned the gown), Nowaki felt even more naked somehow.

The realization of this sent an electric jolt down his spine and caused his weeping cock to perceptibly twitch.

Hiroki had noticed this, and he could barely restrain his smile. He was well aware, however, that he was pushing his giant right to the edge. As he was currently enjoying thier game much more than he had thought he would, Hiroki decided to take a preventive action so that they could continue to play by his rules.

"Kusama-sensei…" The Demon added a bit of extra gravel to his voice for effect. "The examination I intend to give you will also serve as a stress test too, helping me to better evaluate your condition. But it can be rather taxing ; so I'd like to take a precautionary measure here."

Nowaki was at a point where he was having difficulty understanding anything Hiro-san was saying. The only things he could currently comprehend were his excruciating hard on and just how fuckable the demonic PA's mouth looked.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on when Hiro-san was suddenly beside him and he felt something simultaneously soft and stiff encircle the wrist of one of his quaking arms.

The young doctor looked down and was shocked to find that he was now wearing a medical restraint: the kind usually used at the hospital for psychiatric patients. The fleece-lined leather cuff seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

It was attached to a leather lead, which was in turn attached to the leg of the table. One slight pull and Nowaki realized that he could not raise his hand now, even if he wanted to. He stared at this rather dumbly for a moment, as his sexually frustrated mind finally processed the implications of this.

Once again, Nowaki found himself awed by the thought that Hiro-san had put into this scenario, but then he knew his professor had a meticulous mind. Nowaki shifted his gaze and suddenly realized that while he had been processing this, Hiro-san had wasted no time in securing his other wrist as well.

Nowaki looked up at the demon PA but he was surprised to find instead of the Demon's sharp-eyed stare, Hiroki's warm hazel gaze studying him with an expression of concern.

"Nowaki, do you need a word?" Hiroki growled softly, breaking character for a moment.

Nowaki almost snorted at this.

In their entire relationship, all the games they had played, he'd never needed a safe word. Then, as he looked into Hiro-san's eyes, he understood too that they had never quite played this way before: Hiro-san was asking for permission to continue. Nowaki felt his chest fill with a pleasured heat at the joy of having such a considerate lover.

"Lemon," Nowaki breathed, taking Hiro-san's word and through this, acknowledging his acceptance of the fact that in this particular moment, in a manner of speaking, the examination tables had been fully turned.

This brought just the faintest of blushes to Hiroki's cheeks, but only for an instant as the Demon almost immediately resumed his possession.

The PA stepped back in between the giant's naked thighs and Nowaki was suddenly glad he'd been restrained, otherwise in that instant he would have been on top of Hiro-san.

"I have to warn, you," the Demon stated firmly, "this check up is going to be very thorough." Hiroki cleared his throat. "Let's start with the basics: ears, eyes, nose, and throat."

Nowaki shuddered when Hiroki leaned in and he felt the edge of his ear being traced by the tip of the Demon's nose.

"Let's start with ears, shall we?" Hiroki's warm breathy whisper tickled Nowaki's auditory circuits.

A gasp escaped Nowaki and quickly turned into moans when his partner's nuzzling nose was replaced by a hot, wet tongue.

Nowaki found himself actually quivering as tongue transformed into lips and teeth and his earlobe was gently worried. This most gentle of biting continued down to the edge of his jaw, softly along the upper length of his neck. Nowaki suddenly felt himself rattling against his restraints, he wanted desperately to take his lover's face in his hands and…

Hiroki licked back up his neck and nipped his way over the outline of Nowaki's jaw to the man's other ear where he offered it the same exquisite attention.

In the midst of his soft moaning Nowaki barely registered the Demon saying: "Well, your ears seem fine, let's move along. Can I have you close your eyes please, Kusama-sensei?"

Once these words finally registered, Nowaki reluctantly closed his eyes. He started slightly when he suddenly felt Hiroki's hands (which were now remarkably warm), on each side of his head, covering the spit-cooled surface of his ears.

Hiroki moved his head, and his lips and the tip of his nose traced over Nowaki's cheek, across his dark brow. Hiroki placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid, checking retinal pressure he said, _whatever the hell that was_. Then he lowered his head and anointed Nowaki's lids with butterfly kisses.

Nowaki found himself almost breathless, his own style of touch was so much more forceful and direct. With his eyes closed, feeling these subtle sensations, he found himself being stirred in completely new ways.

The combination of being rendered helpless, Hiro-san's confident manner and relentless teasing, the electric charge of each tender touch, all of these had already brought him, surprisingly, to the brink.

Nowaki felt Hiro-san's face move down, but he didn't open his eyes, relishing instead, this self- imposed blindness that only heightened each tactile sensation. Warm lips brushed his cheeks; he was kissed down the length of his nose. He felt Hiro-san's hands slip down and cup his jaw.

"Your glands don't appear to be swollen," Hiroki murmured then added," at least not the ones in your neck."

Nowaki could hear the slight smile in the Demon's voice. A thumb grazed his bottom lip and was almost instantly replaced by the PA's mouth.

Nowaki's already panting mouth parted more and allowed the Demon to possess him. His lips were alternately gently teased or finely crushed with a fervent kisses. He felt Hiro-san's tongue trace the underside of his upper lip then express its interest in the contours of the roof of his mouth.

When his own tongue joined this wordless conversation, Nowaki was shocked as the Demon changed his tactics and sucked his slick lingual member into his own mouth caressing it with tongue and lips.

At the same time this was happening one of Hiroki's hands had left off supporting Nowaki's angular jaw. A single fine-boned finger slid down the length of Nowaki's strong neck; a knuckle brushed across his prominent collarbones, a warm palm was placed on his chest and skilled fingers soon were stroking one his nipples.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured into the mouth that held his captive.

"Demon-san," the cinnamon-haired incubus corrected, emphasizing this with a pinch to one of Nowaki's nipples.

"Demon-san," Nowaki panted breaking the kiss, straining against his restraints, pushing his hips and his tortured wet cock forward.

Hiroki moved closer. The soft clothed surface of one of his thighs and the crisp edge of his white smock pressed against the length of Nowaki's frantic cock.

That was all it took.

Nowaki felt his agonized balls contract. He leaned his sweat-soaked brow against Hiroki's chest and shuddered as his first orgasm of their session seized him.

The Demon allowed Nowaki to rest there until the last jerking spasm had subsided and then he pulled away and looked down at his now seeded lab coat.

Fortunately he had foreseen that making a mess of his lover might entail getting slightly messy himself. He knew he was not quite as practiced in the art of staying undisturbed as Nowaki, so he stepped to the side and slid the coat off. Reached behind one of the curtains and pulled out a fresh smock and slid into it with a satisfied smirk.

Nowaki once he had finished, looked up with a dazed expression on his face, his breath still coming in quick rapid gulps. Outside of wet dreams, he could never recall coming with so little actual contact to his dick. His eyes met the Demon's and an uncomfortable blush blossomed on his already flushed cheeks.

In preparation for this day, Hiroki had done quite a bit of reading. One of the texts he found (that actually rather disturbed him) stated that if one couldn't make his lover come just by licking his ass, he wasn't doing his job properly. Well… he had always been an overachiever.

The Demonic PA couldn't help but feel pleased. But rather than show this, he simply looked blandly at the delightful mess of a man sitting, glistening, sweat-slick and still panting before him.

"You know I needed a sample of this for our exam," the Demon declared, moving back in and running a finger down a milky trail cooling on Nowaki's belly.

He watched Nowaki's eyes widen and heard the man's breath catch is his throat as Hiroki suggestively licked his finger while his other hand slipped down and gave a gentle squeeze to Nowaki's heavy sac.

The Demon purred, "I hope you have a lot more of this stored up, Kusama-sensei, because you're going to need it…"

**Yes… This is just the beginning…**

***"Ropes materialize out of thin air. Don't worry about stashing ropes or ties around the house~ if you've got your uke under you, you can just pull a rope from sub-space to tie him up." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

***"If you can't make your uke come just by licking his ass… you suck in bed." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Connoisseur

**Bedside Manners **

**Chapter Seven: Connoisseur**

* * *

><p>Hiroki had been turned on a lot in his life, but rarely had he ever been as turned on as he was right in this moment. Seeing Nowaki, tethered, helpless and spent, his giant's broad chest breathing hard from the power of his release, his lean belly glistening with sweat and coated with spunk, and his dazed dark eyes still burning desire was intoxicating.<p>

"Now about that sample," Hiroki's growl was crisp, not belying at all how stirred he was feeling. The Demon looked at Nowaki's now relaxed dick. "That won't do at all."

Nowaki looked down at himself and then back up at the Demon. To be honest the young doctor was just a bit embarrassed, he'd never come so easily before, not since he was in his teens and completely untried. That this had happened just underscored for Nowaki what he already knew: Hiro-san was amazing.

Hiroki reached for his clipboard. He glanced at it with a furrowed brow and adjusted his glasses, "it seems to me, I read in your file somewhere, that your powers of recovery are really quite remarkable."

Nowaki's embarrassment slipped into a quiet glow of pride at the compliment.

The cinnamon-haired Demon set the clipboard aside. "But perhaps I can speed things along a bit so we can get back to our exam."

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki's face was curious as he watched Hiroki slip out of the Physician's smock he'd just recently donned.

Hiroki dropped the coat over the back of a nearby chair. "Demon-san, please don't make me correct you again. And Kusama-sensei, I am going to need to have your undivided attention for this." Hiroki's low voice was serious.

From his place of restraint Nowaki nodded. He swallowed hard as he watched as the Demon's hands grabbed the hem of his scrub shirt and began slowly lift it up. One hand would rise and then the other and inch by inch Hiro-san's lean tight belly was revealed.

Even more arousing, however, Hiro-san's scrub pants had slipped low on the man's narrow hips. Where the waistband dipped Nowaki could see a thin band of bright white. Nowaki gasped as he quickly identified that his lover was wearing a jock beneath the pants. This was a secret fetish of Nowaki's, or he had at least thought it was secret. The possibility that he was going to get to see his Hiro-san wearing nothing but a jockstrap, did more than a little to get his engine running again.

Across from him Hiroki was smirking.

_Undivided attention… hell… if Nowaki's eyes popped out any further they'd soon be rolling around on the floor like marbles._

He watched as his raven-haired lover licked his lips as the shirt slid up further. A soft panting whine was building in Nowaki's throat and the man looked as though, at any moment, he was going to start drooling.

Hiroki lifted his shirt higher revealing the small discs of his nipples. Watching his bound partner start to shift and wiggle in anticipation Hiroki suddenly thought to himself:

_Why in the hell would I ever want a puppy when I have Nowaki?_

"Here boy," the Demon teased.

Hiroki stared hard at Nowaki while one hand left his shirt and rubbed over the hard swell of his pecs. The possessed PA plucked at one of his own nipples. Nowaki was now whining in earnest, his wiggling increased and he was pulling more than a little at his restraints.

_I rest my case,_ Hiroki thought smugly.

Then Hiroki slid this same hand slowly now, down his stomach. Long fingers tweaked the drawstring of his scrub bottoms and the tie was undone in an instant. With this the pants hung down further, but they didn't fall off. What they did do quite provocatively, however, was show off the bright white fabric of the new jock Hiroki was wearing, bulging with the Demon's own arousal.

Nowaki was beside himself with the display Hiro-san was putting on for him: standing there, one hand hiking his shirt, the flex of the man's lean bent arm popping his bicep nicely, while his other hand…

Nowaki almost choked on his pooling saliva as the Demon's other hand pushed down the drooped band of his scrub pants revealing more fully the sizable bulge of his jock. Then his usually reticent lover grabbed himself through the fabric and began to stroke his own rigid cock.

"Hiro-sa… I mean Demon-san," Nowaki whimpered overcome by Hiro-san un-self-conscious display of his own lust.

Hiroki looked up, eyebrow arched. "Do you want me to stop, Dr. Kusama?"

"Yes… I mean… No!" Nowaki babbled.

Hiroki relished the dazed look of desirein Nowaki's eyes. He continued to rub himself languidly as he watched his giant flounder.

"I mean… Hiro… Demon-san… P-please…" Nowaki's napping cock had risen quickly and was totally ready for action again. He had grasped the leather strapping on his restraints and was pulling hard against them.

"What do you want, Kusama-sensei?" Hiroki's growl was surprisingly teasing. He ignored the low creak of the table legs where the straps of Nowaki's restraints were anchored.

"I want your cock in my mouth and my cock in your ass," Nowaki suddenly growled back with absolutely no tease in his own tone. Nowaki felt himself moving beyond any reasonable level of sexual frustration.

"Hmmmm…" Hiroki hummed thoughtfully then the hand on his cock joined the other and he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off over his head.

Once he was free Hiroki and his wild brown mane had settled; he looked at Nowaki contemplatively.

"No," He said simply.

"W...what?" Nowaki was floored.

There was no angry denial, no resistance, no dramatics, just a simple quiet refusal. And this shift in manner struck Nowaki as horribly unfair and demonically hot.

"I said, _no_," Hiroki repeated calmly. "Not yet." Then he turned his back to Nowaki.

Now normally Hiroki would never do this, knowing full well how dangerous it was to work his giant lover up into such a frenzy and then offer the man such an irresistible target, but despite the increased creaking noises their dining room table was making Hiroki was unfazed.

He was so confident in fact; Hiroki proceeded to bend over, pretending he was retrieving his discarded shirt as he allowed the thin cotton scrub pants to slip down off his narrow hip and pool around his ankles.

Seeing Hiro-san's naked back and broad shoulders in his current state of arousal had been almost more than Nowaki could handle, but when the older man bent over and Nowaki saw his lover's gorgeous ass framed by the straps of the jock he was wearing, his frustrated dick started weeping in earnest.

A particularly sharp creak of one of the table legs caught the Demon's attention. Hiroki looked back at his lover while he was still in his folded posture. It suddenly seemed to the possessed PA that the table and Nowaki were closer to him somehow than they had previously been.

Hiroki stood up and stepped out of his fallen pants. His brow slightly furrowed as he grabbed the physician's smock off of the chair and slipped it back on. He turned fully back to face Nowaki.

"So, Kusama-sensei…" Hiroki purred as he stood more than just a little proudly in front of his overwhelmed amour. "It also says in your chart that you're quite the costume connoisseur. So, why not offer me your informed opinion and tell me what you think about this one?"

Nowaki stared opened mouthed: in all his mental wanderings he had never considered something like what his Hiro-san was currently wearing.

The giant beheld his partner in all his lean Hirokian glory, naked but for that enticing jock under the open drape of his crisp physician's coat. Nowaki doctor looked up into fiery eyes of his lover and suddenly realized that the professor was still wearing his glasses.

Seeing Hiro-san like this, stirred some powerful top mojo in Nowaki. After such teasing by his always lovely and often falsely reluctant bottom, a righteous zeal suddenly swelled in Nowaki's broad chest and he realized it was time for the Kamijou Demon to be exorcised.

"Well?" Hiroki's brow furrowed further, he found the peculiar look that had filled Nowaki's eyes all of a sudden, disconcerting. "Don't you have anything to say?" Hiroki demanded, forcing his voice to sound stern rather than uncertain.

Nowaki's eyes flashed, his earlier whines had burned down now into a smoldering purr. "Yes, I do have something to say, Hiro-san,"

"Don't you mean _Demon-san_?" Hiroki corrected firmly.

"_Hiro-san_," Nowaki rumbled.

"So what do you want to say, Kusama?" Hiroki challenged not giving in. He crossed his arms over his chest, still feeling confident as Nowaki was still tied.

"Lemon," Nowaki growled just before their apartment was filled with a pair of resounding cracks and a huge crash as he lunged at Hiroki.

In an instant Nowaki had thrown his Hiro-san over one of his broad shoulders as he strode towards their bedroom, completely oblivious to the two table legs he was dragging like reluctant puppies behind him.*

* * *

><p><strong>*"You can forgive your uke for anything. It will either lead to sex (of the make-up variety) or more sex (as punishment). Either way, you win." From <strong>_**The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

* * *

><p><strong>New AN:<strong>

**FujoshiNinjaNumber6, You are too cute. Having to lay down… Well, bedridden is not such a bad state (especially if you're not alone). Personally, I have found a diet high in citrus to be very healthful.**

**Barrettachante, my medical darling, so good to hear from you. Your reviews are very good for my health. Thank you sweetheart. I will likewise do my best to ensure your cardiovascular health. Who needs a treadmill when a good lemon can get your blood up and your heart pounding?**

**Loopyhutton- Thanks for chiming in dear.**

**Ashley Tangerine, here's your daily dose love. *bows in gratitude for the new title* You are such a delight to tease. I'll trade you… review infusion for lemon infusion. Sound fair?**

* * *

><p><strong>Old AN:<strong>

**So those of you who follow my work know that I have been feeling poorly. Thank you for the well wishes.**

**Anyway, this fic has ended up taking me in a slightly different direction, but don't worry, it will all come full circle in the end… I think.**

**Also, I know it has been a long time since I've updated this, but I never let a story go unfinished and my dear EgoistFanGirl has been studying hard and it sounded like she could use a light pick me up.**

**So I am dedicating this chapter to her and to all you other hard working student's cramming away for winter finals at the moment. Hope it brings you some stress relief or maybe it will increase it. **

**Though I don't know if I can manage it, because lemons are exhausting, I'd like to have this fic finished by Christmas: my gift to the world on that auspicious spiritual occasion. So maybe the next update won't be months off this time.**

**Though it is my hope that someday a Yaoi world holiday will be declared and then when that happens I shall move all my annual holiday celebrations to that one day. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

**Cerberus**


	8. Chapter 8: Conquest

**Bedside Manners **

**Chapter Eight: Conquest**

* * *

><p>"Nowaki, what in the hell are you doing?" Hiroki yelled once he'd recovered his voice. He felt one of his giant's hands slip up under his smock and smack one of his ass cheeks in response, but other than that Nowaki was silent outside of a low growl.<p>

"Nowaki!

Hiroki started wiggling furiously against the younger man's firm grasp. The door to their bedroom slammed against the wall as Nowaki pushed them through it. Hiroki had no doubt when he looked later there would be an indent in the plaster where the knob had collided with it.

Hiroki's flailing and extravagant cursing, was cut short as Nowaki threw him down on their futon and pinned him against the mattress. Hiroki gasped; the jolt all but knocked off his glasses.

Nowaki released Hiroki only long enough to grab the leather leads still attached to his cuffed wrists. He gave a hard jerk and the table legs followed him up onto the futon.

Then Nowaki leaned over, grabbed Hiroki's hands and pinned them over his lover's cinnamon head. Their taut skins kissed against each other where the garments they wore had fallen open. One of Nowaki's knees came up and pressed against the hard arousal in the cup of Hiroki's jock.

"Nowaki!"

This time Hiroki's exclamation was much more breathy. Hiroki felt the younger man's stiff dick and the soft weight of Nowaki's sac pressing against his low belly. Hiroki panted raggedly, trying hard not to buck his hips up and rub against his lust-crazed lover.

"Nowa…. Umpphh!" His next exclamation was cut off as Nowaki captured his mouth in a violent kiss. Nowaki's tongue forced its way between His lips and began consuming his mouth hungrily. The Demon's teasing had stirred up the wolf in Hiroki's big puppy, one that was now hell bent on devouring its prize.

Hiroki's tongue rose in defense to this oral onslaught and the two men's mouths grappled furiously. Finally Nowaki broke off the kiss, his face hovered above Hiroki's and their eyes locked. Hiroki stared wide-eyed and silent into Nowaki's desire-clouded gaze.

Hiroki licked his bottom lip nervously, breaking a thin strand of saliva that still connected their lips. He tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood and realized that Nowaki had kissed him so hard the younger man split the tender flesh there.

Rather than anger or frighten him, however, this realization just stirred his own passions.

"Nowaki."

Hiroki whispered his lover's name and this time the utterance carried an entirely new meaning: permission.

This single word was all it took. A feral grin came over Nowaki's handsome face. He immediately lowered his head and placed a hard biting kiss on Hiroki's low neck. He released Hiroki's wrists and nipped his way down a flushed, hard heaving chest before pushing himself up off the man pinned beneath him.

Nowaki was so stirred he had little mind for foreplay… he'd played enough. No sooner had he sat up than he grabbed Hiroki and flipped the Demon over on to his belly. He leaned over pressing against Hiroki from the back now and husked in a pinked ear.

"Were you prepared for this, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki didn't trust himself to words at the moment. He blushed harder at Nowaki's question and nodded.

"Good boy, always thinking ahead," Nowaki growled and placed another nipping kiss on the bony knob at the base of Hiroki's neck. Hiroki shivered at the sheer sexiness of the lust in Nowaki's voice and was hard pressed not to come right there. The demon PA felt his patient rise up off him again.

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hips and pulled the older man onto his knees. He flipped the physician's smock up over Hiroki's back, revealing his gorgeous jock clad ass. Nowaki was beside himself at the look of his lover's anatomy in this marvelous bit of fabric. It neatly contained Hiro-san's cock and his balls, while giving him complete access to his ass and leaving Nowaki to glory in the framed magnificence of the man's backside.

Hiroki felt a large warm hand on his back, pushing his shoulders down to the mattress. He allowed himself to be positioned this way, his ass still high in the air.

He closed his eyes behind his dangerously askew spectacles, so his entire awareness was focused on the tactile sensations of Nowaki's touch. He could feel Nowaki's hands on his hips; the edges of the stiff cuffs Nowaki still wore on his wrists; the brush of the leathered tethers hanging from these against the outside of his thighs.

Nowaki placed a sucking kiss on each one of Hiro-san's ass cheeks just before his hands slid down from lean hips and replaced his lips. He kneaded the firm flesh before spreading Hiro-san's cheeks, revealing the man to him entirely.

Hiroki gasped when Nowaki chose to place his third heated kiss right on his quivering pucker. An electric shiver shot through him as Nowaki began to lavish this place with his talented tongue. Hiroki moaned unrepentantly as Nowaki's slick, velvety muscle pushed into him.

"Nowaki…?" Hiroki didn't have enough breath to finish his question; the sensation of Nowaki's tongue was so intense.

Hiroki found himself the author of the most un-prideful whimper when Nowaki's mouth left him. He was further appalled to hear this same sound repeated when Nowaki spat just at the top of his anxious asshole and used gravity's sliding drip of this to lube the single digit that had sought entrance and was now pressing into him.

"Were you going to ask me what I was doing, Hiro-san?" Nowaki purred behind him.

Hiroki felt his heavy sac draw up further and his weeping cock twitch, as after asking this Nowaki spat again into his relaxing entrance. Hiroki offered his undignified sound in triplicate when he felt the heated tip of Nowaki's cock nudge against his hole.

"I'm going to fuck the devil right out of this heavenly ass of yours, Hiro-san."

Hiroki found himself uttering a silent prayer, one that was quickly cut short, as Nowaki pressed in and set about driving "the Demon" out of his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW AN: <strong>

**Hey lovelies, I am back. Sorry for the absence, but I have been traveling and my internet access was limited. I did get a hell of a lot of editing done though, so expect the rest of the chapters to appear soon. Then I'll start posting new ones.**

* * *

><p><strong>OLD AN<strong>:

**"Want to learn the meaning behind your uke's words? Use our handy uke- dictionary. 'No, I don't want this!' = 'Fuck me!' 'Stop it!' = 'Fuck me!' 'I need to sleep.' = 'Fuck me.' 'What's for dinner?' = 'Fuck me.'" From **_**The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

**A note of reality here… while spit can be very sexy at times, it is, in truth, not enough lubricant for anal sex… No matter what FF tells you. **

**Old AN:**

**Okay… So this is for EFG… A belated B-Day. I Luv Hiro you need to thank EFG as her B-Day answered your silent prayer. I know another horrible tease. But we're soon reaching the end of this tale/tail. I have been called into work, but if I can, I will get another chapter up when I get home… I'm on a roll at the moment…**

**Wow... it so much shorter without all foreplay stuff... Nice...**

**Thank you everyone who has review and been patient with me on this fic… I love hearing from you (hint).**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming

**Bedside Manners**

**Chapter Nine: Coming**

* * *

><p>Long fingers gripped rumpled bedclothes. Beneath Nowaki's pounding pulse Hiroki's lean flanks still quivered with the chemical burn of his own recent release. Though his last clenching spasm had ended minutes before, Hiroki trembled from the internally induced orgasm, so much more concentrated and simultaneously expansive, than the ones that came solely from manual stimulation.<p>

Each deep thrust of Nowaki's thick cock had grazed over his seed of pleasure and continued to do so. He'd never even had the chance to get his cock out of his jock before he spent himself: Nowaki had fucked him that good.

And his giant wasn't done yet.

All Hiroki's senses were heightened and raw after coming. He could feel the sweet sweat of ecstatic exertion running down the length of his dipped back, pooling in the creases of his bent knees; the seed soaked pouch of his jock cooling against his heated skin.

Usually he preferred for Nowaki to come first, as otherwise his climax rendered his flesh so sensitive immediately after the younger man's prolonged motions quickly became the most extraordinary sensual torture. Even now, in fact, Hiroki's mouth was clamped over one of his wrists, trying to muffle the pleasure-pained cries each of Nowaki's powerful thrusts jarred from his throat.

Hiroki opened his tear-glazed eyes when he felt Nowaki's hands leave his hips.

Nowaki paused for just a moment as he leaned over him. Hiroki's back was suddenly covered by the man's enveloping heat. A large hand suddenly tangled in his damp hair. Hiroki saw the glasses he'd been wearing earlier lying on the futon mattress in front of him. Nowaki had literally fucked the spectacles right off him.

A growling moan escaped, when the hand in his hair pulled Hiroki's mouth reluctantly away from where it was latched to his wrist.

Nowaki didn't stop, however, his hips continued to buck, but his rhythm had slowed and gentled. his labored breaths, panted hot in Hiroki's ear.

"Hiro-san, I want to keep going."

Hiroki was touched by the plea in the younger man's statement. Nowaki was always a considerate lover. Even tonight in the midst of his lust induced fury, Nowaki had stopped to reach over and grab the lube from the nightstand when it had quickly become clear that his spit wasn't going to provide enough of a glide for Hiroki's comfort.

Hiroki understood Nowaki was asking for permission to continue and that if he said "no" the giant would withdraw and finish himself manually. He also knew his lover's stamina and that since Nowaki had already come earlier, there was no guarantee, if he allowed it, that Nowaki would immediately finish as the younger man's staying power was amazing.

Hiroki gasped when Nowaki's hand not tangled in his hair reached up to his chest and brushed across the tip of one of his sensitive nipples. While normally they were extraordinarily responsive, since he'd so recently come the touch burned twice as bright, the sensation so sharp it was painful.

Nowaki distracted Hiroki from the bite of this sensation by placing a not so gentle nip of his own to his earlobe. When his teeth released, he extended his tongue and licked the salty length of the older man's neck.

"Please…" Nowaki moaned into the disheveled fabric of the sodden physician's smock that still covered Hiroki's broad shoulders as his mouth moved down.

Hiroki drew a deep breath and nodded beneath the hand in his hair. He uttered a growl when he went to drop his head to take up his grasp on his wrist again and found himself held firmly in place.

"I want to hear you, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured. The hand on Hiroki's chest lightly pinched an erect nipple.

"Nowaki…"

Hiroki hissed and gritted his teeth at the electric flash this touch sparked.

"Mmmmmm… that's right, Hiro-san… just like that," Nowaki purred. "Say my name, it sounds so sexy rolling out of that fuckable mouth of yours."

Hiroki bit back a new moan as Nowaki punctuated this with a strong stroke of his cock. Despite knowing what would happen or perhaps because of this, the demon in Hiroki revived.

"No!" he gasped.

The professor couldn't help but whimper when he felt Nowaki rise up off him. One hand stayed tangled in his thick mane, the other hand gripped one of his slender hips firmly. Nowaki used both these hands to pull Hiroki back into him as his hips shot forward.

"Is that a 'no' you won't say it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki growled knowing this little maneuver of his Hiro-san. He allowed his cock to slide out a ways, but not too far.

"Or a 'no' you're going to have to fuck it out of me, Nowaki?" Nowaki punctuated this by plunging his cock back in hard.

The earlier discomfort was breaking and Nowaki's motions were now quickly reviving Hiroki's pleasure. Though it killed his pride to do so, as Nowaki went to pull back again, Hiroki tightened his skilled internal muscles around the younger man's shaft.

This time it was Nowaki who moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' for the latter, Hiro-san," Nowaki panted delightedly.

Nowaki pushed back in and felt Hiroki tighten around him once more in affirmation. Picking up his rhythm again, Nowaki knew that if Hiro-san kept this up, there was no way he was going to be able to abstain from coming soon. The younger man released his grip on Hiroki's hair and now both hands were back on Hiroki's hips.

Thrilling in the vision of watching his cock pump in and out of his lover's beautiful backside, Nowaki focused all his attention on Hiroki's ass now.

Hiroki pushed himself up off of his elbows. His head hung low, beads of sweat clung to the tips of his thick bangs. He closed his eyes against the building tears of pleasure as Nowaki's pace increased yet again. As Nowaki thrust forth, Hiroki rocked back to meet him, relaxing and constricting his muscles, gripping Nowaki's thick dick exquisitely.

Soon the only sound in their bedroom was the rewarding slap of frictioning flesh and both men's rasping breaths.

"Fuck, Hiro-san… you're so amazing!" Nowaki 's usually light voice was weighted heavy with pleasure.

Beneath Nowaki's rampant motion, Hiroki's cock hadn't revived again from his earlier orgasm, but that didn't matter as the continuing brush against his prostate, filled his low belly with wave after wave of deep pulsing pleasure.

Against the heated skin of his ass Hiroki felt Nowaki's balls hitch. He could feel the twitch of the younger man's cock inside him as Nowaki's passions readied to boil over. Knowing it was time, Hiroki offered the name in growled tones of reverence submitting his heart as well as his flesh.

"Nowaki…"

Hearing Hiroki say his name like that immediately conjured Nowaki's climax.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki answered back, every syllable quivered under the strain of the love it contained.

Hiroki felt lean, slick flanks tremble against him as the tension left his giant's body in thick sticky jets and he was filled with Nowaki's hot, sweet sap.

No sooner had his last spasm subsided, than Nowaki, his limbs still- cuffed, leaned down and gathered Hiroki in. Rather than pull out he clutched Hiroki tightly and collapsed on top of his beloved Demon.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured happily, nuzzling Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki whispered beneath Nowaki's huge and furiously pounding heart.

"Nowaki."

* * *

><p><strong>OLD AN:<strong>

***Selective hearing is a necessary trait in a seme. When your uke says "no," what you hear is, "Please ignore my tears, resisting, and all that jazz because, really, I want you to continue". (Not our sweet Nowaki... he's a rare prince among semes.) From**_** The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

**Okay, I have decided that I am no longer going to tell people I have reached the last chapter. Why? Because it's never true… So there will be more after this… How much? I have no idea… just know that seme Hiroki has not left the building.**

**Thank for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Bedside Manners **

**Chapter Ten: Captured**

* * *

><p>Hiroki laid there under Nowaki for a few minutes, too spent to move initially. Then he noticed a subtle shift towards heaviness in Nowaki's breathing.<p>

"Nowaki?…"

"Nowaki!" Hiroki struggled to free his arms from where they were pinned beneath him. Once this was accomplished, he gave the younger man a push.

"Ummmm… what, Hiro-san?" Nowaki murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Hiroki's neck.

"Get off of me, Dumb ass!" Hiroki groaned as he continued to try and wiggle out from underneath him.

"Hiro-san, you never want to cuddle after we fuck." Nowaki sighed without moving.

"I don't consider being crushed under a dozy giant, cuddling," Hiroki gruffed. "Now get your ass up!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Nowaki growled mildly, before reluctantly sitting up. Hiroki slid out from beneath him, moving a bit stiffly.

As soon as Hiroki had shifted Nowaki started to lie down again.

"Hey!" Hiroki barked.

"What now, Hiro-san?" Nowaki grumbled, though he remained sitting; his eyes were barely able to stay open.

Nowaki watched from beneath heavy lids as Hiroki slipped down and untied the leather straps from the broken table legs and shoved the evidence of his rampage off the bed.

Then Hiroki climbed back up and pushed the open hospital gown Nowaki was still wearing off his shoulders. Hiroki left the cuffs on Nowaki's wrists, however, and pulled the sweat soaked garment off, slipping the tethers through the sleeves.

Nowaki was so post-sex sleepy he didn't even stop to think that this was a rather strange action. Instead, he just yawned loudly. "Hiro-san, can I _please_ lay down now?"

"Sure." Hiroki said this as he stripped out of the soiled articles he was still wearing himself. He was pleased to hear in Nowaki's tone that the wolf had left and his dear puppy was solidly back.

Feeling convicted about Nowaki's cuddling comment, Hiroki lay back down behind Nowaki and draped a lean arm around the younger man's chest. He didn't even have to see Nowaki's face to know that this action immediately elicited a smile. Nowaki's heated skin glowed, radiant with contentment.

Trying to take his mind off the blissful but stern ache in his ass, Hiroki settled his mouth on a salty shoulder and sucked until he'd raised a small hickey. When he lifted his lips from Nowaki's purpling skin, he asked, referring to the younger man's earlier unbridled antics:

"What in the hell was that, Nowaki?"

Without turning back to face him, Nowaki wiggled his shoulder in such a way that Hiroki knew he was being invited to make another mouth-mark.

"But I said _lemon_, Hiro-san."

"Saying _lemon_ means we stop and regroup, Nowaki." Hiroki placed another long sucking kiss at the top of Nowaki's bicep before he continued. "Not that you go on a furniture breaking tear and fuck your partner silly!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but I just couldn't hold back." Nowaki wiggled his shoulder again, though Hiroki could tell by sound of Nowaki's voice he was fighting hard not to fall asleep now. "You're just so amazing... Besides…"

Nowaki 's voice slurred drowsily. "No matter how hard I fucked you, I don't think I could ever really fuck you silly, Hiro-san… you're just too serious by nature."

Nowaki's last words trailed off and Hiroki again noted a shift in his lover's breathing indicating the younger man had drifted. Hiroki ran a tender hand down Nowaki's lean side before bringing it back up to rest on his giant's chest.

In his sleep Nowaki made a small rather pup-like whimper when the hand caressing him ceased its motion. He wiggled a bit and pressed his broad shoulders back further into Hiroki.

Hiroki's hand cupped the hard swell of one Nowaki's pecs and he pulled the man just a bit tighter. He laid one more hickey at the juncture where Nowaki's arm joined his shoulder before he settled his damp head against the back of Nowaki's neck.

"Idiot…"

A rare smile twisted Hiroki's lips, as his own eyelids drifted downwards.

After about twenty minutes, Hiroki's eyes slowly opened again. He raised his head slightly and smirked as he listened to Nowaki's soft snoring. Hiroki carefully lifted his arm from around Nowaki.

The man stirred, but mercifully didn't rouse.

Hiroki rose quietly and moved (albeit bit slowly) into the bathroom get cleaned up. Once he had finished his ablutions, he crept back into the bedroom. He stood looking down at Nowaki. Hiroki's eyes drifted over Nowaki's supine figure caressing every hard angle and soft curve.

Even with all the literature he'd consumed, Hiroki would be hard pressed to find something more poetic than the vision of his dreaming lover. The younger man was sleeping deeply. He was completely naked without even a sheet covering him at the moment.

Nowaki lay curled on his side facing the outside edge of the bed. He had one arm bent and tucked under his head. The other was resting on the top of one of his thighs.

_Perfect._

Hiroki leaned down and stealthily picked up the ends of the tethers attached to the cuffs Nowaki's wrists still bore and went to work ever so delicately looping and skillfully tying, all the while praying Nowaki wouldn't wake up.*

Once his handiwork was completed, he crawled back amongst the futon's damp disheveled sheets and took up his previous position behind Nowaki again.

Hiroki pushed Nowaki's shaggy hair up off of his neck and began to sprinkle it with a light patter of kisses. Nowaki hummed pleasurably in his sleep at this tender sensation. Then Hiroki sat up slightly, he reached a hand down and stretched, laying his palm over Nowaki's ankle and languidly pulling it up one of his lover's long legs.

Hiroki relished the lightly furred feel of Nowaki's taut calf under his hand. He stroked up a sweat cooled thigh and swirled his palm over one of the cheeks of Nowaki's firm ass, he rubbed the slight hollow in of Nowaki's flank.

Hiroki lay back down, his hand languidly following the pull of his body. He felt Nowaki shiver beneath his touch as his fingertips grazed the younger man's ribs.

"Hiro-san?"

Nowaki began to stir.. He found himself rising back to consciousness, aware that something was different. As he slowly regained his bearings, Nowaki realized that something was hindering his movements.

As soon as his eyes focused they widened, understanding what it was he seeing.

Nowaki felt an electric shiver travel the length of his spine as a hot mouth found his neck and left another hickey well above the collar line. In an instant that shock went straight to his cock. Any remaining traces of sleep fled instantly as Hiro-san's mouth left his neck and his ear was suddenly filed with a breathy, brimstone whisper.

"So, Wa-chan, are you ready to play again?"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW AN: So I told you they'd come fast... Kind of like me (oh, hell... did I actually just type that?). Anyway, who will be my 200th reviewer? I shall have to think of some sort of prize.<br>**

**Anyway, one chapter left and then on to the new... That might take a bit longer to come... Heh.**

* * *

><p><strong>OLD AN:<strong>

***"No matter how much your uke struggles, you can always tie your uke in a compromising position in five seconds flat. If this was a contest, you'd win first place hands down (or tied)." **_**From The Seme Handbook**_** from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**

**Heh Heh... Seme Hiroki's in the house... And Nowaki's in restraints. This chapter is dedicated to my dear silent stalker...**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Compliance

**Bedside Manners **

**Chapter Eleven: Compliance**

* * *

><p>Nowaki realized that while he was asleep, Hiroki had bound him with the restraints he'd still been wearing. Lying on his side as he was, the wrist of the arm that had been pillowing his head was now tethered to the head of the low platform that held the futon mattress.<p>

Hiroki had wrapped the other leather strap in a rather complex fashion so that it now tied Nowaki's upper leg in a slightly bent position and his other hand was secured to the top of his thigh.

"So, Wa-chan, are you ready to play again?" Hiroki repeated. Nowaki shivered at both the challenge and the promise contained in Hiro-san's words.

"Demon-san?…" Nowaki's voice held a tone of uncertainty. He shifted and wiggled a bit in an attempt to get up. He would have resisted more strongly, but he was still spent from all their previous play.

Suddenly Nowaki felt a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, 'Hiro-san', and be still," Hiroki rumbled.

As soon as he complied, Nowaki felt a gentle hand ruffle through his sex-tousled hair. Hiroki's nails lightly grazed his scalp sending a new wave of shivers down his spine.

"Good boy," Hiroki whispered into Nowaki's ear; he kissed its outer edge. "Yes or no, Nowaki?" Hiroki's breath feathered against the tender skin of Nowaki's neck as he nuzzled against it.

Nowaki paused a moment, suddenly unsure. "And what if I say 'no'?"

"Then I untie you and we go to sleep." Hiroki's growl was exceedingly gentle.

"And if I say yes?"

Hiroki offered a rare laugh at this question. He ran his hand not tangled in Nowaki's hair over his giant's lean thigh; his fingers traced their way around the bindings. He placed another hickeying kiss against a broad shoulder before answering.

"If you say 'yes,' then there's no 'lemon' for you this time. You'll just have to trust me."

Nowaki's balls hitched and his heart picked up its pace at these words. He knew he should say "yes" immediately, but then he'd never been tied like this either: he wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable.

Hiroki didn't say anything. He just waited.

He laid the underside of his chin over Nowaki's shoulder. The hand on Nowaki's thigh slipped up and his nails lightly scored the hollow of Nowaki's hip in languid circles.

Unsure of whether it was this touch or his reply to Nowaki's question that had brought a sudden tremble to his giant's lean frame, Hiroki murmured softly:

"Whatever you say, Wa-chan, it's your choice. There's no wrong answer here."

With Hiroki's chin resting on him as it was, Nowaki could feel the vibrations of the man's deep voice through his skin. This, and the words Hiro-san had just offered, soothed him.

"Yes…" Nowaki exhaled in a breath that was slightly shaky.

"Yes what, Wa-chan?" Hiroki pushed gently. The hand he had entwined in Nowaki's inky locks, turned the younger man's head slightly. Nowaki was startled when Hiroki shifted and leaned over his shoulder and captured his mouth in the tenderest of kisses.

Light nips and gentle sucks teased Nowaki. Hiroki brushed the corners of Nowaki's mouth making sure that not a single sliver it went unattended. His tongue licked across Nowaki's bottom lip.

Nowaki was hard-pressed to bite back a wanton sigh before opening his mouth and inviting in the velvet heat of Hiroki's tongue. When he went to respond with his usual assertiveness, Hiroki surprised him by pulling back just a bit. "Down, boy," he murmured into Nowaki's mouth in a tone that was both teasing and serious.

Despite his internal resistance at this silken order, Nowaki allowed himself to relax and soon he was carried away by sensation of all his lover's tender lingual explorations. He was shocked to realize in all the time he'd been with Hiroki he'd never allowed himself to be so defenseless. Even acknowledging this, Nowaki felt the familiar tenseness return to his body.

Hiroki recognized this immediately and adjusted his actions, entreating Nowaki with each whisper of his lips upon the younger man's to trust him.

Finally Hiroki ended their oral embrace. "Yes, what, Wa-chan?" he asked again returning to his earlier question.

"Yes… Hiro-san… I want you fuck me," Nowaki replied, his words thick, drunk on Hiroki's kisses.

"No," Hiroki said softly.

"No?" Nowaki was suddenly confused.

"Not 'fuck,' tell me you want me to make love to you, Nowaki."

Nowaki was surprised again when he found himself blushing at this direction stated so clearly by his Hiro-san. He knew that this shift in language should be easy, but instead he found his tongue tripping lamely over these simple words.

Seeing his lover's struggle, Hiroki offered some assistance, "Nowaki, say 'yes, Hiro-san'."

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, gazing into Hiroki's eyes and awed by the tender power he saw there.

"I want you…" Hiroki whispered.

"I want you…" Nowaki echoed, suddenly feeling as he had years ago when Hiroki had so patiently worked with him on his English and realizing that this was in no small way a completely new kind of tutoring his lover was doing here.

"To make love to me," Hiroki growled softly.

Nowaki felt himself involuntarily quiver at these words. His cock was dripping with anticipation. More than costumes or hard passion, this was his deepest and most secret desire.

Nowaki felt himself stripped to his very soul that Hiro-san had somehow seen this. He couldn't help but close his eyes against Hiroki's intense gaze.

"To make love to me." Nowaki exhaled the words in a whispered breath that was barely audible. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest in the silence that followed. Then he felt the fingers of the hand on his head slip forward and lift up his shaggy bangs; warm lips pressed against his forehead.

When they withdrew Nowaki opened his eyes slowly, only to find Hiro-san looking at him with such warmth and a strength it made him feel as though his rampaging heart might burst.

"Good boy, Wa-chan" Hiroki offered a rare smile of approval. Then a little bit of his devil slipped into his expression. "Now then, where were we?" He tilted his head to the side pretending to consider this. "Oh, right, now I remember."

Hiroki leaned back down and captured his stunned lover's mouth again, beginning his profound reward to Nowaki for the successful start of their lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

***Never let your uke do any work! It's the uke's job to lie on the bed, it's YOUR job to make him feel good all night. (If your uke hasn't come at least five times, you're doing it wrong.) Taken from The Seme's Handbook by Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.**


End file.
